yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
was an orphan from the Grand Valley orphanage who was later transferred to Goldy Pond as a part of the Poachers' hunting game. He, along with his sister Monica, were killed by Leuvis in one of the hunts. History Before Jake, along with Theo and Monica, was sent to the Goldy Pond, Jake was known to once live in the same orphanage as the two. He and Theo and Monica were known to be very close throughout their time in the orphanage, seeing and calling each other as siblings. Not much was known about Jake's past, but it is revealed that he was raised in an orphanage. At some point, Jake, Monica and Theo were sent to Goldy Pond. Appearance Jake was a tall and burly young boy. He had a rather large button nose and short, messy hair. Personality Not much was known about Jake's personality, but he was shown to be rather cowardly and easily intimidated by the demons- to the point of making the decision to abandon Monica and Theo. This shows the lack of trust between him and his two friends as he attempted to double-cross them and escape. But he appeared to care about their well-being a lot. This was shown when he, Theo and Monica were being chased by Leuvis when Jake saw no other choice but to offer his own life to give his friends time to escape. Plot Search For Minerva Arc Jake, Monica, and Theo were first introduced in Goldy Pond,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8-9 in which they were going through their first encounter with the Poachers Jake was planning on abandoning his friends until Emma swung an axe at the Poachers and told the orphans to run. After reaching safer grounds, Jake and the others briefly introduced themselves to Emma. They were told to tell the monsters to come after her if they were to be killed, and then they split up, with Jake, Theo, and Monica heading downwind of where they were. Leuvis expected the children to head downwind and tried to kill Theo but this time Jake protected him and got himself killed in the process. Theo and Monica fled the scene but Leuvis caught up to them soon and killed her on the spot, leaving Theo behind, devastated.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 68, Page 13-14 Relationships Theo and Monica Jake appeared to be quite close to his siblings, as he is assumed to be working with them to defend themselves from the poachers. However, during desperate measures, when Theo and Monica were on the verge of getting caught by the poachers, Jake hesitated and decided to abandon his group and escape. His plan backfired, as the poachers were aware of his whereabouts and threatened to take either his or one of his sibling's life. But in the end, Jake sacrificed his own life for the sake of his siblings, proving his loyalty and friendship at the most crucial time. Emma When Jake and Emma first met, Jake, appeared to be rather skeptical towards her, as he does not seem to trust Emma when she tried to befriend them. Nevertheless, he was still willing to exchange names with her. Skills and Abilities Weapons When Jake (along with Monica and Theo) tried to defend themselves from the poachers, the weapon that he possessed is an axe. References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grand Valley Orphans